Letters of Lydia
by Lyeonenth
Summary: This story takes place after the end of Pride and Prejudice. Lydia has made another foolish mistake. . . or at least Elizabeth thinks so. Elizabeth is convinced that Lydia will never make a good decision and will always be silly and immature. But could Lydia have made a good decision for once, or will she mess up again and prove that she will never grow into a respectable woman?
1. Elizabeth to Jane: Letter 1

**Hello! This is my second Fanfiction story. If you didn't already notice, this entire story is written in the format of letters between the characters. In fact, this story actually started out as a Creative Element to go along with my English project on Pride and Prejudice, and while I was proof-reading it I decided that I wanted this to be read by people other than my English teacher, considering the amount of time I put into it. I tried my best to use the same old English that is used in Pride and Prejudice, though I don't know how well I succeeded in that. I will take any constructive criticism (because it is always helpful to learn) and some good comments wouldn't hurt either. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

My Dearest Jane,

I am absolutely pleased to inform you of the delight that living at Pemberley has granted me. The gardens are no less than amiable and the estate is as magnificent an estate as you will ever come across in all of your lifetime, I must believe. I have also discovered how agreeable it is to be wed to a gentleman with as much of a salary as Mr Darcy. Now I plead that you do not view my telling of my riches as imprudent; for it is knowledgable to me that Mr Bingley is not so fortunate to have the pleasure of owning such things. I do not wish to be referred to as a braggart to you or Bingley.

I will gaily claim however that the adoration I feel for Mr Darcy would have compelled me to engage him even without regard to his fortune; money is only a trivial matter when it comes to my love of him. Now Mr Bennet probably would not have given me away so easily were Darcy a poor gentleman, but you would see me marrying Mr Collins before I allowed our father to deny our engagements; I would not cease to goad Mr Bennet even if my manners were proclaimed to be unfit by him and all of them at Longbourn, no matter Mrs Bennet's nerves. This for sure you could do not, for your compassion for others is so great that you feel none for yourself. You could never do harm to the nerves of any gentleman or gentlewoman, and I can prove this, for when Mr Bingley had left you would not show the slightest of grievances when others like Lydia would have bestowed their sadness upon the entire household, and even led yourself to believe that you were not tremendously hurt, all for the sakes of Mrs Bennet's nerves. I admire you for this as much as I think it an ill quality for one to have.

Now my poor hand is tiring, so I must bid you a farewell. I can hear Darcy calling for me, it must already be time for supper. We have not a guest tonight; Darcy and I prefer dining alone. The discussions that take place between us are more interesting than ones I have ever partaken in precedently, excepting perhaps the ones accompanying yourself.

Yours, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy


	2. Jane to Elizabeth: Letter 2

Beloved Elizabeth,

Oh, how surprised I was when I received your letter. I mean no offense when I tell of my assumption that, now that you have left Longbourn for the marvelous Pemberley, our communication would be discontinued. You can imagine my joyousness at being proven as incorrect.

I was just as pleased to hear of how well Pemberley and Mr Darcy are treating you. However, the weariness of your hand could have been prevented, for even without your saying so I could have undoubtedly predicted your happiness; that was guaranteed the moment you accepted Mr Darcy's attractions towards yourself. Quite a shame that you did not accept his marriage proposals when they were first offered, for your happiness could have been assured much sooner had you done that. However, I place no blame or disappointment upon your shoulders; at the time I would have believed you as foolish as Lydia if you had accepted Mr Darcy.

I also will assure you that, by expressing your thankfulness of Mr Darcy's riches, you have offended not me nor Mr Bingley in the slightest. Ten thousand a year is guaranteed to be pleasurable to any women, whether they value their husband's riches over their husband's hearts or not. I myself will admit that, though Mr Bingley and I are not so fortunate to afford such a place as Pemberley, the improvement of living from Longbourn to Bingley's estate is grand, and I appreciate it greatly. Therefore I cast no shame upon yourself for finding pleasure in your new mansion.

Your hands could have also been saved the discomfort of such laborious writing on account of your boldness were Mr Bennet to refuse an engagement between you and your beloved Darcy. You are the most strong-willed of women I have met; it would be a cause for concern if were not to fight until your way was won. You speak as if I have not grown alongside you for two decades. Now I pray you do not find encouragement from these words; because I know of your behavior in no means implies that I approve such measures need to be taken when you do not receive whatever you wish for. Think of how distressed our Mrs Bennet would become were you to get into a skirmish with Mr Bennet. You seem to have a disregard for Mrs Bennet's nerves, however, and you have already claimed your ignorance to how the rest of us would be affected by your behavior, therefore by telling you this, I now find myself in the situation where I am wasting my time and ink.

I find no other subject to discuss in this letter, therefore I bid you a benevolent farewell.

Yours, Mrs Jane Bingley


	3. Lydia to Elizabeth: Letter 3

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy,

Oh, how enjoyable it is to refer to you as Mrs Darcy! Marriage brings such pleasantness, does it not, Lizzy? How delighted I was when the chance of you obtaining even a small understanding of my happiness at being married was gifted to yourself. Now, there is not even the slightest of possibilities that your elation could be to the equivilant of mine, I must mention, for no man could give any wife the amount of joyousness that Mr Wickham bestows upon myself. The fact of that is not a matter open for arguing or even discussing, for our words would be wasted; Mr. Wickham is of utmost perfection. But I digress. It is remarkably difficult for me to discuss a matter other than my handsome husband. Do you find yourself in the same predicament, my dear Lizzy?

Once again I find myself meandering from the purpose of my writing you. There is, in fact, an incentive to sending you this letter other than to express my fondness of Mr Wickham, no matter the significance of such fondness. I apologize for burdening you with such inessential reading before this point.

Before I digress further, and waste any more of your most precious time, I must inform you that something exceedingly wonderful has happened. Oh, now that the affair has been mentioned and is now the matter of utmost importance in my mind, you cannot begin to imagine how much constraint I must force upon myself as to not write out this excellent news upon this paper. It is just so grand! But the purpose of this letter is not to tell you of this occasion. Oh, just the thought of such a bland announcement for a matter as exciting as this greatly disappoints me. That is why I will be visiting Longbourn within the next few days to share the news there. In fact, by the time you receive this letter, I will be well on my way with Mr Wickham. We decided together that our surprise would be more extravagantly revealed over a lovely five-course supper, or possibly while playing cards in the drawing room. However, no matter how the news is delivered, your elation, along with the rest of our family's at Longbourn, will be guaranteed. I am hardly succeeding in containing my own excitement; my hand trembles as I write.

I have many more letters to write, so I must cut this one short. To keep the rest of our family at Longbourn from having to wait for your arrival, I suggest you depart immediately. Of course, Mr Darcy is invited as well.

Yours, Mrs Lydia Wickham

(Does not this name look beautiful? I absolutely adore it!)


	4. Elizabeth to Charlotte: Letter 4

Mrs. Charlotte Collins,

This letter will be brief, and, unfortunately, unpleasant. I believe you will be greatly disturbed by what I have to inform you of, as was I when I first was told of it earlier this evening. Lydia would argue that I should not be the one to tell you of this matter, however her attitude towards it is not appropriate for the situation, in my opinion, at least, and her elation previous to her making this announcement had everybody believing that her news was pleasant, though to some of us, it was not. Therefore, when Lydia delivered this news, it was a horrific shock to myself and the others who have disagreed with the Wickham marriage from the beginning. Hence the decision that I should be the one to tell you of this tragic event.

Therefore, I must regretfully inform you that young, innocent, foolish little Lydia is with child.

I am aware that, usually, this type of news is received with an overabundance of joy, which it was in the case of Mrs Bennet, Kitty, and Mary; however, for the rest of us, it was not so. You are already aware of my disliking towards Mr Wickham, as well as Lydia's foolishness; therefore there was not the slightest of possibilities of this news being celebrated by myself nor Jane.

I should have been expecting this to happen. Lydia is married, and marriage leads to the bearing of many children. I assume that I did not believe she would be foolish enough to do so as quickly as she has chosen to, which, if my assumption is correct, was my mistake. Underestimating Lydia's foolishness is illogical. I can only pray that Lydia, as the summers go by, could begin to realize her behavior, and perhaps, in noticing it, change the way she acts. Yet, until that happens, she will continue to embarrass myself and Mr Bennet with her actions. Lydia has been silly all of her lifetime; there is little hope for her, in my opinion.

I apologize that I have nothing pleasant to inform you of, and that this news' unpleasantness was of such a large magnitude. I wish not to burden you with worry; my only incentive was to prevent you the shock of the news as is guaranteed when presented by Lydia. I pray the rest of your day is pleasant.

Yours, Mrs Darcy


	5. Lydia to Elizabeth: Letter 5

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy,

I am writing this very short letter to quickly inform you of my health. Exhaustion has become my acquaintance, and I have not left my bedchambers in an entire fortnight. A fever has not reddened my cheeks, nor has a cough infected me. I am simply, yet greatly, tired. I believe that, in most recent days, I have spent more hours with my eyes closed than open.

Sitting around, however, has gifted me with time to ponder on the subject of what my child should be named. After long deliberation, Mr Wickham and I have decided that, should the child be a boy, he shall go by the name Thomas George Wickham. Does that not sound handsome? If we should have a girl, she will be called Alexandria Lydia Wickham. Oh, how I wish our child to be a lady, solely for the purpose of calling her Alexandria. I have already imagined calling my handsome little Alexandria to supper. However, a boy would be just as favorable; for if my husband were to die, a Mr Wickham would still be living to take over the estate.

That is all I can think to include in this letter. Pray I get better, will you, Elizabeth? It would be greatly appreciated by myself and Mr Wickham.

Yours, Mrs Lydia Wickham


	6. Jane to Elizabeth: Letter 6

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy,

You may be surprised to hear that I am writing from the Wickham estate. After I received the letter from Lydia explaining her ill condition, I was compelled to visit her and attempt to lift her poor spirits. She is, in fact, lying within her bedchambers for the entirety of the day. Her time awake is spent looking out of her window and being fed by Mr Wickham or myself. Poor Lydia does not even have the capabilities of lifting her own arm. It is no less than heartbreaking to see my dear sister in such a condition.

However, the purpose of this letter was not to confirm Lydia's condition. Until poor Lydia is able to stand upright without assistance, I plan on remaining at the Wickham estate. I am absolutely unable to leave Lydia without the support of her eldest sibling during a time such as this. Mr Wickham has allowed my staying here, as well as the sending of a letter to Mr Bingley, who, upon receiving it, will depart from our estate and join me here.

I have even debated remaining here until the child is born. However, that is a matter I will discuss with Mr Bingley and the Wickhams at a later date.

Until then, I will make sure to write to you if anything else might happen.

Yours, Mrs Jane Bingley


	7. Jane to Elizabeth: Letter 7

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy,

Oh, what a glorious day it is! You will not believe of the many great fortunes that have been gifted upon us in these past hours. I guarantee that the events that have taken place could not have been previously anticipated, for not once had we thought Lydia's pregnancy able to turn out as anything better than a disturbance. But alas, such has happened!

I must start from the beginning. Lydia began regaining her strength about three fortnights ago, and for the past week she has been able to walk around without any tiredness. It would be false of me to say, however, that she moved without trouble; her belly was so large in contrast to her small body that she had very little balance. For the first two days, I had to walk beside her, lending her my arm to lean against. I must say, Lydia has gained an unfortunate amount of weight.

Yesterday was when the birthing of the child began. I will not go into detail, for the miracle of childbirth is so marvelous that I cannot find the correct words to describe the occasion. Maybe, my sweet Lizzy, you will experience it yourself one day.

Near noon of the next day, which would be today, was when Alexandria Lydia Wickham was born. The child entered the world with a powerful, remarkably loud cry. I am convinced that she could grow up to be a strong vocalist.

But what you will for sure find gaiety in is the sudden affect Alexandria's birth had upon Lydia's character. I am glad that I was present during Lydia's change, and that I could witness the true love of a mother. The moment young Lydia's eyes had found her daughter, her foolishness had dissipated. As if blown away by a sudden gust of wind, her silliness, immaturity, and exuberance left her eyes, instead replaced by the affection of a loving mother. From that moment on, the Lydia we knew as our unreasonable sister became almost unrecognizable. Her mannerisms, her language, even the air about her has changed into something older and wiser. I am now positive that we can live without suffering the previously unending embarrassment and consequences of Lydia's actions. The birth of Alexandria has turned Lydia into an entirely new person.

Mr Wickham is allowing me to extend my stay for another fortnight, to help out with the caring of Alexandria, and then I will return to Bingley's estate. Now I will leave you to celebrate this news in whichever way you please.

Yours, Mrs Jane Bingley

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism below (some compliments wouldn't be too horrible either).**


End file.
